Percy Jackson (The story of a fairy Demi Goddess)
by CoralineSilver
Summary: A story based on the Percy Jackson book sand movies but with whole new characters and a lot of drama and romance!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Things are finally starting to look up, I have three best friends, Grace Muirhead, Breanna Christie and Kellie Cooper and an amazing mentor/idol Azura. I am nearly starting spring break and am stoked to go on holidays. That is, until I found out who I truly am.

It all started on the day after my twelfth birthday, the third last day of school. Mum had put my little sister Annalee to bed and my brother Riley was at a friends to stay the night. She looked me in the eyes with a scarily serious look and told me that we needed to talk. She told me to sit down on the couch and wait for her. I heard a knock and my mum going to answer it.

`Azura, thank you so much for coming, I know that you were going to tell her earlier and I am so sorry that I never let you. I love Lauren and don't want her to get hurt even though it will hurt me dearly to tell her this.'

Azura? I wondered for a few seconds as to why Azura would be here but then they both entered the living room and the thought left me.

`My dear.' Azura started. `Your… Mother and I have something to tell you, that we should have told you years ago.'

After listening to my mum and Azura explain lots of things to me I started automatically nodding, All these were things I already knew such as I was different, and that people were probably not going to accept me for it. The automatic nodding stopped after they told me the first thing that tore my life apart.

`Lauren, Azura is your real mother, I adopted you because it was too dangerous for you to live in Fairytopia with her.'

At first I nodded, not really taking in what I was just told but then it hit me.

`WHAT? I AM ADOPTED? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?'

I was so angry and shocked.

`Because to tell you would mean that you were in danger and now that you are twelve I think it is time for you to know your true past and to go to a different school, a camp, called camp half blood, in America.'

`Ok… ' I take a deep breath, knowing that I would yell at them if I didn't. `So first you tell me that I am adopted and that my mentor is my real mother and has been mentoring me, mostly to protect me and now you tell me that I have to go to a school/camp thing, in AMERICA! Do you even understand how hard this is for me?'

`Yes my dear,' Azura calmly tells me even though I have no idea how she is staying calm at a time like this. 'And I am sorry but it is about to get a lot harder.'

`Ok, sorry but I don't know how this could get any worse!'

`Well, this could be worse or better depending on what you think.' Azura took a deep, shaky breath and continues, 'As you were told before, I am your birth mother and I-I am the Guardian of a place called Fairy town, in Fairytopia.'

I snort as a laugh escapes my throat.

`I am sorry but why would someone call a place Fairy town or Fairytopia?'

`Um, well, because it is full of fairies, like myself and, like you.'

Azura waves her hand and a pair of gorgeous light blue wings appear on her back and I gasp,

`You? You're a fairy?'

`And so are you my dear.'

I look behind me where an identical pair of blue wings are on my back. I stand up and nearly trip over the coffee table. I look shocked at my mum and my `other mum' and stutter as I ask.

`So, this is why I need to go to the camp? Because I am part fairy? And why am I in danger?'

Azura looked sadly at her real daughter with her true wings on her back.

`No,' Azura says quietly.`The reason you need to go to camp halfblood is because of your father.'

`My father? Who is my father?' I had never met my father, my mum - or, who I thought was my mum - never told me about him and burst into tears whenever I tried to bring him up.

`Well he only told me his fake name, and the fact that he was a greek god. Chiron told me three years ago that we would need to send you to camp half blood as soon as possible but we didn't want to let you go or lose you. The reason you are in danger is because of Hades, God of the Underworld has many monsters who can smell the scent of a god or Half Blood and try to kill them.'

`Chiron? Like the horse/human creature from over one thousand years ago? Like, the one who trained Hercules? Wow. Ok, so you tell me that I am adopted, I have to go to a camp in America, I am a fairy, my life's at stake, I could die at any moment and my dad is a greek god. I totally understand.' I say sarcastically.

My vision starts to go blurry and I can hear Azura call my name frightenedly and I feel myself fall and my head hit the ground.

I see black and spots in my head when I finally open my eyes after what feels like two minutes of sleep, I see Azura looking over me and let out a breath as she sees my eyes open.

`You're awake? I was so worried.'

`You? You're here? I remember what you told me and then I remember getting really dizzy.'

I try to stand and get out of bed but Azura holds my arm.

`Please, just rest, you have been unconscious for nearly two days, you need to rest!'

`I am fine, Azura. Mum. Wait do I call you mum or Azura?'

`I don't mind but it may get a little confusing to call both Catherine and myself mum.'

I stand up and take two steps forward before falling onto my knees and grab at my spinning head.

`Lauren!' Azura cries as she rushes to help me up. She takes me back to my bed and helps me in.

`I am sorry, I didn't know how weak I was.'

`It's ok my dear.' Azura says. ' Just get some rest and I will see you to go to camp in the morning.'

`Night mum.' I whisper as I fall straight asleep.

Azura smiles, `Goodnight my dear.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning, I have my suitcase packed and I am sitting up in bed going over what went on before I lost consciousness when Catherine and Azura knock on the door.

`Come in, I say.'

My two mums walk in and sit, one each side of me on my bed.

`So are you ready to go?' My adoptive mother asks.

`I think so. How am I getting there?'

`Well, that is where I come in.'

I look to Azura questioningly.

`We will fly Lauren, just below the clouds so no one will see us.'

There is a knock at the door and with Azura, whilst mum goes through my bag, we go to open it.

`Surprise!' My best friends are at the door, each with horses.

`Um, why are you guys here? And why do you have horses?'

`Well, the three of us,' Grace signalled to Kellie, Breanna and herself. `We all go to camp half-blood as well and we are going to come with you!'

`Oh my gosh! Really? How did you know that I was half-blood?'

`Chiron told us that there would be a new camper joining us from our school and we all knew it was you.'

I look at my three best friends bewilderedly and give them and their horses questioning stares.

`And how are you getting there?'

`We are all going there by flying horses, the Pegasus we have with us. We were told that you already had transport, otherwise we would have brought you one too.'

`Yeah, I do have transport, but I don't know how to use it.' I look at Azura who gives me a smile.

`I will teach you this morning before we head of. Girls,' she gestured to my friends outside. 'Take your Pegasus out the back and come inside'

I walk through the house taking in everything and jump when I feel Azura's hand on my shoulder.

`Sorry my dear but I think we should start teaching you to use your wings.'

`WINGS?' Kellie cried shocked as she came in from outside. `You have wings? When and how?'

`I-I don't really know. I only found out two days ago that I was adopted and then everything else was thrown at me. The reason I have wings is because my real mum is a fairy. She is the fairy guardian of Fairy Town in Fairytopia.'

`Wow!' Kellie, Grace and Breanna say in unison. `Who is your real mum?'

`Well.' I look at Azura who gives me a wink and twirls. Her dress turns into a blue gown that looks like a flower with leaves trimming the top of the dress, her hair stays the same short blue and her shimmery, pale blue wings, identical to mine appear on her back.

`Oh!'

`My!'

`Cupcake!' My three friends say.

`Azura is my real mum guys and we are both fairies.

As I say this my wings appear on my back and shimmer like Azura's.

`Ok my dear, first lesson is how to get up into the air. Focus on what your wings to do and picture it in your mind.'

I close my eyes for a second but open them when everyone in the room gasps. I look to Azura who is still next to me but when I look to Kellie, Grace and Breanna the are so far below me. I am flying, but as I start to panic, I lose my confidence and start to fall but thankfully Azura takes my arm and helps me regain flight.

`Now, you need to learn how to control your flight, for example, going faster, slower, left, right or how high up you fly. This part is easy, all you need to do is lean to the side if you want to turn, lean forwards of backwards slightly to go faster or slower. The trick with height is to know in your mind how high you want to go. Try it.'

I try everything Azura tells me and do it with ease.

`I think it is time to go. It will take two days to get there and we will need to be at the spot I prepared us to stay the night before dark.'

I fly to the ground and look at my wings.

`How do I hide my wings?' I ask.

`All you need to do is ask.'

`Um, Azura I don't think..."'

Azura looks at my, daring me to finish my sentence.

`Ok, ok! Wait! Do I ask it in my head to hide like when I flew?'

`Of course my dear! Who asks their wings to hide verbally?'

Azura said that so obviously I think to myself as I close my eyes and ask my wings to hide until we get to the take off point. I have a lot to learn.

`See, it was easy, you are a natural!' Azura compliments me as I look behind and see my wings become invisible.

`I had the best teacher and by the looks of how fast I learned the basics, one of the strongest, most amazing fairies in Fairytopia.'

Azura blushes slightly and turns away. Just at that moment Catherine comes downstairs with four of her old, small backpacks and one of her newer, pale blue handbags.

`Ok so I have packed you all something to eat for dinner, breakfast and lunch the next day, hopefully you should be at camp by tea tomorrow and Azura I have for you the same as the girls but seeing as you will be going to Fairytopia from Camp Half Blood, I have added some extra.' Catherine seeing the girls confused faces as they look inside the bags and find nothing adds. 'Your food will magically appear, thanks to Azura's magic when you need it! Ok so why don't Kellie, Grace and Breanna, you go and get your pegusi and Azura, Lauren and I will meet you out the front.'

Kellie, Grace and Breanna nod and head out the back to collect their rides whilst Azura walks to the front door. Azura looks behind at me and nods.

`Lauren, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I just love you so much that I didn't want to lose you. I know that this is the best option so hopefully you choose to come back for the next school year with Kellie, Grace and Breanna. As long as you are safe to do so.' Catherine tells her adopted daughter.

`I understand mum and I love you too. If I can and won't get eaten by monsters doing so, I would love to come back for the school term.'

I walk out the door and stand next to Azura. I look back at my adoptive mother as the five of us walk to the take off point and wave. She sees me, waves back and smiles before closing the door and walking inside to tell Riley and Annalee that I am going to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

We had been walking for five minutes when my three friends stop. Azura and I stop behind them.

`Why did we stop? Are we here?'

`Yep!' Breanna smiles at me as she steps aside so I can look at the takeoff point. It is so beautiful, the spot is a large field in the middle of nowhere that is covered in small flowers and small vines that have previously sprung from the soil have now grown high and connected with a vine growing the other side making an amazing arch down the centre.

`Wow.' I whisper under my breath.

Azura comes next to me and gives me a hug.

`What was that for?' I laugh, `What did I say?'

`Nothing, it is just that this is where I met your mother when I asked her to take care of you and told her about myself and your father.'

I give Azura a hug back and take her hand. I give it a slight squeeze before I let go and make my way down the arch with my three best friends by my side. I look at Grace on my left, she is so beautiful, I have always envied her beautiful face, her naturally fluffy, brown hair and she is the perfect height. I then look at Kellie. Kellie has been my best friend for years and she has always been there for me throughout the times things have been really hard for me, she has gorgeous, short blonde hair, she has an enviable passion for all animals and loves to come with me camping out in the bush beside her house. Lastly as we near the end of the vine arch I look to Breanna. Bree is taller than my other three friends but slightly shorter than myself. She has hair the same length as myself but is blonde, she has always has so much fun when I challenge her to a battle, whether it is a physical battle or one in school she loves them all. Breanna is so smart, she loves school but is also a very sporty and athletic girl. I then glance at my friends as they confidently walk ahead of me and stand at the tree we need to take off at. They all look around at at me because I had fallen behind and I feel very shy. I am nothing special at all, just because my parents are not like your average parents, it doesn't have that many benefits except the wings. I am freakishly tall with ugly, flat brownish, golden hair that reaches mid way down my back which I usually have to have braided for school. I do love school, and really enjoy learning as much as I can. I love to play the violin and guitar and especially sing. My teachers all tell me that I am dyslexic and have ADHD just like my three friends but mine always seems to be worse and make me mess up in the most important of times.

As I reach the tree with Azura, my friends have mounted their Pegasus.

`Lauren, our Pegusi really like you!' Kellie tells me happily.

`I know.' is all I can say as I stare open mouthed at the three Pegusi. ` I can hear everything they are saying!'

`Yeah, most Half Bloods can understand Pegusi except for those whose parents hate animals and/or flying!'

Azura's wings appear on her back and asks me to do the same with my wings. I mentally ask them to appear and am ecstatic when they do. Azura and myself fly into the air with my friends all following behind riding their Pegusi.

`So Kellie,' I ask, 'Who are your parents?'

`Well, you have met both my father and my stepmom. My real mum is Artemis. Goddess of the wilderness, animals and young girls.'

`That is so cool!' I say. `Grace? Breanna?' I call to them from the other side of Kellie and against the loud wind we are flying through. `Who are your parents?'

Grace answers first, `My mum is Aphrodite!' she calls back. `Goddess of beauty and love.'

Breanna then answers after. `My mum is Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle strategies.'

`That is so cool! Do you know who my father is?' I call to Azura.

`No, he never told me his real name!' Azura calls back

`You will need to be claimed by your father when he wants to let you know who he is, he will.' Kellie tells me calmly.

Around 7 hours later I am so tired that my eyes keep closing mid flight and my mum (Azura) has to keep grabbing my arm to stop me from falling.

`Ok girls, we are now over the area where we will be staying the night. If we head down now, we will not be seen by anyone and even if we are, hopefully the mist here is strong.'

We all, half falling asleep, descend to the camp area and land under the old oak tree. We slowly climb into the tents which Azura made magically appear and fall asleep.


End file.
